The Spirit of Believing
by emmacharming2
Summary: When Neal Nolan starts questioning whether Santa is real or not, can his family help him to see the truth? Lots of Christmas family fluff with the Charming family. One shot!


****This is a Christmas present for my good friend Sheila aka justices. It is a tad based on our roleplay, but a little different. So Neal is about 6-8, whatever your imagination tells you :) Sheila has helped me through a lot lately and I hope this will bring her a little Christmas joy! So Merry Christmas everyone! :) ****

"Houston, all systems are go. Requesting permission to launch." Sid spoke into his walkie talkie then lifted his toy that was taped to a firecracker. "Houston, do we have permission to launch?"

Neal Nolan was playing in the sand pit, minding his own business. He waited there for his buddy Roland to arrive.

"Uh, roger. Permission granted." Sid lighted a match. "You are confirmed at T-minus ten seconds... and counting. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one- And lift-off!" He watched with pride as his rocket shot up in the air and landed right next to Neal. "Oh the baby has arrived at school." He smirked and headed over speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Hi baby. All ready for Christmas?"

Neal looked up at him. "What do you want, Sid?"

Sid put his hand over his heart, feigning feeling hurt. "Ouch, I was just wondering."

"Yeah, well I'm sure I'll have a better Christmas than you. You're probably on Santa's naughty list!"

Sid busted out laughing. "Aww the little bitty baby still believes in Santee Claus."

"Yeah, because he's real!"

"No he's not! It's just a way for parents to get kids to do what they want!"

"That's not true."

"Parents are the ones who put presents under the tree. Why else do they stay up really late on Christmas Eve when us kids have to be in bed super early?"

"That's not true!" Neal started getting angry, considering it.

"Stop it, you two." Little Roland stood there all bundled up.

"Oh my hood-ness! It's the baby's big brave friend coming to his rescue since he can't fight his own battles." Sid smirked.

Neal didn't say anything, he was lost in his own thoughts pondering the thought of there being no Santa Claus.

Neal went to the mall to help Mary Margaret finish her Christmas shopping. He also wanted to buy gifts for his dad, Emma, Henry and even his mom when she wasn't looking. After they left a store they saw kids lined up to see Santa, just ahead of them.

Mary Margaret led Neal to the line. "Let's go visit Santa. I know how much you love him." They stood in line.

Neal was about to argue, then he got an idea. A way to show all the kids there that their parents had been lying to them. "Okay, Mommy."

The line went by pretty quickly and it was Neal's turn. He sat on Santa's lap and Mary Margaret smiled and pulled out her camera. Just as her camera flashed, Neal pulled Santa's beard and the kids screamed and burst into tears.

"Neal Leopold Nolan!"

Neal looked over at his mom, who wasn't impressed one bit.

When they got home, Mary Margaret took Neal up to his room. "Neal, that was not okay! You upset all the other little kids. Why didn't you tell me that you don't believe anymore?"

Neal shrugged. "It doesn't matter… but why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't. Santa Claus is real."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is. In fact, I met him when I was a child in the Enchanted Forest."

"Stop lying!"

"Neal, I'm not lying! Now it's time for bed. Don't ruin Christmas for everyone else."

Neal didn't say anything, just fell asleep.

Neal woke up in the middle of the night and noticed a light on downstairs. He rubbed his eyes and felt a hunger pang in the pit of his stomach. He went downstairs to investigate.

His big sister, Emma was at the kitchen table eating ice cream. She jumped when she saw Neal. "Oh! Hey Buddy! I didn't know anyone was up."

"I can't sleep and I'm hungry."

She smiled and handed him a spoon. "Come join me."

Neal gladly dug right in. His face quickly was covered in ice cream. "Emma, why do Mommy and Daddy lie?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"They told me Santa is real but he isn't. They're so mean!" Neal crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh, buddy. They are far from mean. They love you. And you know who else love you?"

"Who?"

"Me."

Neal smiled. "I love you too, Emmy."

Suddenly the heard a crash and turned around. A pair of black boots and red pants were in the fireplace. Emma and Neal's mouths dropped opened.

Santa Claus came out from the fireplace and saw them. "Oh no, I've been caught! Oh well… Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" He grinned from ear to ear.

"You are REAL!" Neal ran over and hugged him.

"You are?" Emma paled. She didn't know why she was so shocked, since she lived with fairy tale characters.

"Of course I am, young lad. But you both need to go back to bed, so you don't peek."

"Okay, Santa!" He ran over and grabbed Emma's hand. "Come on, Em. Sooner we go to sleep, sooner Christmas will be here!"

"Uh… yeah." Emma followed her brother upstairs.

Christmas morning found the Charming family gathered under their tree, opening presents, eating cinnamon buns and drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Look Mommy! Daddy! Henry! Emma! Look what Santa got me!" He showed off his new dragon bike.

David smiled and ruffled his hair. "You believe again, buddy?"

"Of course." He winked at Emma.

"Wait, you doubted Santa being real?" Henry chuckled and opened a sweater that Mary Margaret bought him.

"Not anymore!" Neal darted around the room on his new bike and everyone smiled, watching him.


End file.
